Clock King (DC Animated Universe)
The Clock King was a criminal obsessed with precise timing. His crimes often targeted Gotham City's Mayor Hamilton Hill, who he blamed for ruining his life. History Temple Fugate was once the head of a time and motion study consulting company. Stern and obsessed with punctuality, he would always plan all his waking moments to the precise timing and never deviate from it. Whilst preparing for a court case suing his company for its funds, Fugate approached lawyer Hamilton Hill on advice on the case. The future mayor advised he deviated from the schedule and relaxed before the case, believing that it would calm him. Taking Hill's advice, Fugate's documents were damaged in a series of events outside of his control and lead to him arriving to the hearing late. This lead to him losing the trial unjustly. After learning Hill's firm was the plaintiff for the case, Fugate swore revenge on him. Seven years after the case, Fugate put into motion plans to sabotage Hill's re-election campaign. Calling himself the "Clock King", he staged various events throughout the city to humiliate the Mayor and distract Batman. Eventually capturing Hill, Clock King attempted to kill him using the courthouse's clock face. However, Batman was arrived and fought him, during which his staff was caught in the gears. With the building collapsing, Clock King disappeared in the chaos and was presumed dead. However, no body was found, leading Batman to wonder whether he'd see the criminal again. Some time later, Clocking returned to Gotham to target Hill again. Posing as a butler for Dr. Wakati, he stole a device from the scientist that allowed him to control time, allowing him to move at light-speed or trap others in a time field. Planning to blow up the new courthouse opened by Hill, his plans were stopped by Batman and Robin. Unlike the last time, Clock King was caught by the Dynamic Duo. According to Clayface, he was originally imprisoned in Stonegate Penitentiary and later moved to Arkham Asylum Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu novelization. Clock King would later be recruited into Amanda Waller's Task Force X, serving as the coordinator for the team. He remained a member of Project Cadmus after the incident with the Justice League. Weapons and Abilities The Clock King lacked "metahuman" powers, but maintained an obsession with time. This allowed him to plan his crimes to the exact second, including the time it took for Batman to punch. Fugate also used a cane stylized as a clock hand, which he used in combat, and exploding pocket watches. He also used devices such as time bombs and vacuum pumps, timing their workings precisely. Appearances * Batman: The Animated Series ** The Clock King ** Time Out of Joint * Justice League Unlimited ** Task Force X ** Epilogue (cameo) Trivia *The "Temple Fugate" identity for Clock King is completely original to Batman: The Animated Series. It is also a play on the Latin phrase Tempus fugit, which means "Time flies". References Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited Characters Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members